Miles Warren (Jackal Clone 2) (Earth-616)
clone of Miles Warren (a.k.a. the Jackal) | PlaceOfBirth = Catskill Mountains | PlaceOfDeath = Daily Bugle Building | Creators = J.M. DeMatteis; Mark Bagley | First = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 399 | Death = Spider-Man: Maximum Clonage Omega Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = This clone establishes that the real (and unmutated) Miles Warren was still at large by the time Ben Reilly was killed by the Green Goblin, thus confirming this Jackal's nature as a clone.}} of Dr. Miles Warren, a.k.a. the Jackal, spent five years watching Spider-Man from his secret laboratory at Catskill Mountains, inside a cellular regeneration tank that genetically restructured his body. When the time to exit the regeneration tank came, the Jackal clone activated a hidden programming within Peter Parker and Ben Reilly that led them to his secret lab, where they fought two of the Jackal's earliest experiments at cloning Peter: Jack and the Guardian. Once he emerged from the cellular regeneration tank, the Jackal clone started to play with Spider-Man and Scarlet Spider's heads by telling them that neither of them was the original Peter Parker, then revealing to Reilly he was the true Peter Parker, and making them think he had kept the true Gwen Stacy in a stasis pod within his lab. As soon as he revealed Gwen to be yet another clone, the Jackal clone escaped his lab along with Jack and activated its self-destruction system. When the Jackal clone returned to his destroyed laboratory to salvage what was left to take to his new hideout, he was confronted by the Scrier who had helped him in the past. Wondering if the Scrier's return had something to do with Judas Traveller's recent visit to the Ravencroft Institute, the Jackal clone attacked Midtown High School with the intention of being defeated by Scarlet Spider and taken to Ravencroft to investigate what made the Scrier come back. Restrained by the police, the Jackal clone was betrayed by Jack, who gave Scarlet Spider a disk containing the files that proved he was the original Peter Parker. Unsurprised, the Jackal clone activated the degeneration factor within Jack, causing his death by cellular degeneration. At Ravencroft, the Jackal clone prentended to be insane and every night accessed the institute's computers to read Dr. Kafka's files while the guards watched a video loop of him sleeping in his cell. He eventually found the file of Malcolm McBride, one of the real Jackal's former students who became the villain known as Carrion after being infected with the Carrion Virus, but who went back to normal once Shriek absorbed the virus into herself in an insane effort of keeping her "son" alive. As soon as he took the Carrion Virus back from Shriek, the Jackal clone escaped from Ravencroft and started to work on a new strain of the virus with which he planned to eliminate all humanity in order to replace it with his clones. Fearing that the appearance of a Green Goblin meant Osborn had returned, the Jackal clone started to follow Spider-Man in the hopes of learning more about this Green Goblin as he could become a potential threat to his plans in the future. He eventually figured out that that Green Goblin wasn't Osborn and resumed his work. Maximum Clonage Requiring an isotope that could only be found in the Genetech Research Facility to finish the new strain of the Carrion Virus, the Jackal clone sent Spidercide, a clone of Peter Parker capable of controlling his own body at molecular level, to retrieve it for him. Once the virus was finished, the Jackal clone ordered Spidercide to release it in the small town of Springville, Pennsylvania, killing every one of its citizens, save for one. After learning someone had survived the Carrion Virus, Warren sent Spidercide after him to discover how he managed to do so and went after Spider-Man at the Empire State Building. Taking advantage of Spider-Man's depression over discovering that he was the clone through medical exams run by Seward Trainer and Ben Reilly, the Jackal convinced him to join his cause. After being shot by the Punisher and taken back to his laboratory by Spider to regenerate inside one of his pods, the Jackal clone had a brief confrontation with Kaine and Scarlet Spider but managed to deal with both problems by lying to Kaine, saying that he would cure him of his cellular degeneration and drugging Reilly, making him fall asleep. | Powers = During his time inside a cellular regeneration tank, this Miles Warren clone had his body genetically altered, giving him an appearance of a humanoid jackal. * Superhuman Strength: Jackal possessed superhuman strength. His great physical strength also extended to the muscles of his legs. * Superhuman Speed: Jackal was capable of running and moving at speeds that were beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Jackal was able to run at speeds sufficient to allow him to keep up with the likes of Spider-Man. * Superhuman Stamina: Jackal's advanced musculature produced less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a normal human. At his peak, he could physically exert himself for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood began to impair him. * Superhuman Durability: Jackal's body was harder and more resistant to certain kinds of injury than the body of an ordinary human. While not bulletproof, he could withstand great impact forces, such as falling from several stories or being repeatedly struck with superhuman force, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. * Superhuman Agility: Jackal's agility, balance, and bodily coordination were similar to those of the animal he took his name from and were beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Reflexes: Jackal's reflexes were similarly enhanced and superior to those of the finest human athlete. * Superhumanly Acute Senses: Jackal's senses of sight, smell, and hearing were heightened to superhuman levels. Jackal was able to see objects with perfect clarity at much greater distances than a normal human. He retained this same level of clarity at night, even in near-total darkness. It was also possible that he could be able to see into the infra-red edge of the electromagnetic spectrum, which would allow him to detect a person's body heat in the absence of any light. His sense of hearing was similarly enhanced, enabling him to detect sounds ordinary humans can't and sounds that they can, but at far greater distances. Jackal was able to detect the slow, steady rhythm of a normal human heartbeat within a short distance. His sense of smell was particularly acute, enabling him to track an individual by scent over great distances, even if the scent had been eroded over time by certain natural factors. * Regenerative Healing Factor: If the Jackal does sustain injury, he could rapidly regenerate damaged bodily tissue much faster and more extensively than a normal human is capable of. Injuries such as multiple slashes, severe burns, or damaged caused by powerful electric shocks could completely heal within a matter of hours. However, Jackal's healing powers weren't sufficient to regenerate a missing limb or organ. * Claws and Fangs: Jackal's nails were actually short, hardened retractable claws. These claws were razor sharp and were capable of easily rending flesh and bone. Coupled with his great strength, his claws were capable of rending most conventional materials, including some types of metals. He also possessed razor sharp fangs that, while being of little practical use, can be used as highly effective weapons in very close quarters combat. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * This Jackal's animal-like regeneration and mutation was unusual at first, since manipulating animal genes for super-powers seemed outside the realm of study of Miles Warren and his human cloning experiments. addressed this, showing how Miles Warren once studied under the High Evolutionary at Wundagore Mountain, a treasure trove of animal gene experimentation procedures. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Clones of Miles Warren Category:Clones Created By Miles Warren